Beg For Mercy
by NaMa6
Summary: Captain Tino Väinämöinen thought it would just be a regular sail through warm water, but when a storm blows him, his crew, and his ship off course to an unfamiliar land, what will happen that the captain would never forget? Pirate!FinXDictator ? Viet
1. Prologue

Beg For Mercy – Seme!Viet X Pirate!Fin

It was a crisp, cool night. Water stretched out for miles around, no land in sight. Stars speckled the sky like freckles pockmarked the face of a small child. The moon was a shining sphere above, the only thing a certain Finn had eyes for.

The Finn's ship, the pride of its port, was a sleek, gleaming shade of mahogany; made of the toughest stuff in the north; large enough to fit a crew of more than 50 men, and that space was not for vain. The Finn had a crew of great men, all loyal to their captain.

His name was Väinämöinen. Tino Väinämöinen. Captain of his ship, his "right-hand-man" was his 'brother' (long story), Nikolas Bondevik, two of a kind, and loyal to each other to the ends of the earth.

Captain Väinämöinen now stood, hands locked behind his back, staring up at the moon.

"It's beautiful, no?" came a voice from behind the Captain.

A small smile graced the Finn's face as he turned to face his brother and said, "How'd you know I was out here?"

"We're in warmer water's now. Whenever that happens, you're always up here, staring at the sky," the Norwegian said, grinning, shrugging as though he knew all.

"I am always fascinated by the sky. This is the same sky we see from colder waters. These are the same stars, the same layout, the same moon," the Finn mused.

"I guess so," Nikolas said, walking up to stand beside Tino.

"There's a storm coming," Tino said, looking towards the horizon at the clouds rolling in.

"We should stay below deck. We haven't been in warm water storms lately."

"Good idea," Tino said, throwing one last glance at the sky.

Little did he know it would be the last view of his precious night sky he would see for a while…


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to **_**Celestial eyes**_** for reviewing!**

**This chapter gives a little more insight to what might come next.**

**~NaMa6**

"-no…"

_Nikolas? Is that Nikolas's voice…? Why does it sound so muddled…? Agh, my head hurts…_

"Tino!" Nikolas shouted, the Finn zipping up, reeling, then falling back to his former position. "Tino, don't try to sit up so fast! They got you pretty hard…"

Tino flinched as he felt a stabbing pain in the side of his head. He thought frantically, searching around for ideas as to where he may be and how he had gotten there. Throw in a "what the hell was going on" or two. Give or take a "why he was in this situation". Then something clicked. He hadn't opened his eyes.

Blinking his gorgeous violets open, his eyes feasted on…

A ceiling.

Dark granite and roughly hewn, as though cut from the side of a mountain, which it just might have been. His eyes slid into a different view as he hefted himself into a sitting position, sliding next onto iron bars, which formed a barrier between rough ceiling and dirt covered, and gray-stone floor.

"Where… are we?" the words dripped from the Finn's lips.

"I have no idea. The storm was rough and blew us towards land. Then strange people came onto the ship, uninvited. Don't you remember? You fought like you were possessed," the Norwegian said, casting a worried glance to his comrade.

"No… I can't remember anything…" the Finn said crossly, rubbing a large lump on the side of his head. "How'd I get this?"

"I was getting to that," the Norwegian countered. "One of the strangers attacked you from behind, knocking you out while you were busy with three others. They fight dirty, these strangers. They captured half the crew, the rest are dead or on the run. They brought us here after loading us onto their ships. They speak in tongues I can't even recognize."

"Of course, warm waters harbor strange people," the Finn muttered, cursing his bad luck.

"Đόng cửa miệng của bạn!"** [1] **came a husky voice from a door to the captives right, and both heads turned, eyes meeting the face of a man.

He was a rich caramel color, skin stained by the sun, his eyes pulled taught, a scowl placed on his lips. Wrinkles creased his face, and there was a touch of gray to his hair. He wore dark green, a cone-shaped hat on his head, blocking the sun flooding in from his stand point.

The brothers looked at each other, not understanding a word the man had just said.

"Ngồi trên các cạnh đối diện của tế bào!" **[2] **the man said sharply. "Và không nόi chuyện!" **[3]**

The Finn and Norwegian glanced at each other and then back at the man, faces showing confusion.

"Speak English?" the man said, voice heavily accented, almost beyond recognition of the word.

The Finn nodded, knowing the language was probably the only language the three men had in common, and said, "Yes, that would be nice."

"Get on opposite sides of cell," he replied in broken English. "No talking." He added as an after-thought, "A visitor is coming. Be courteous."

The two nodded, complying, hoping that if they did cooperate, they might be let go, as having no plan to escape.

The man nodded and stood outside the door of the little cell Nikolas and Tino had found themselves in.

It was complete, nerve-wracking silence for the two pirates. They had never been captured and left for none like this before. The silence was broken by a small crack from the back of their holding cell, opposite of the door out and the man's shadow that fell into the room leading to the pirates' cell was tense, something long and pointy in his arms, much like a spear, if shadow's give any credit.

"Hiện mình!"**[4] **the man barked, keeping his back close to the wall, for the shadow disappeared.

The Finn, with his keen ears, heard a slight movement from directly beside him, creeping ever towards the man, and the entrance.

Many thoughts rushed through Tino Väinämöinen's mind. Was this a friend, come to rescue him and Nik? Or was it a foe, searching for him and Nik? Or maybe it was their captor, who had locked them in this cell. Or, it might be their 'visitor' the man had mentioned.

"Bình tĩnh bản thân**[5]**, Hoang Thanh**[6]**," came a feminine voice, and a new shadow replaced the one the two had become used to. It was tall and lean, curvy and lithe. It reminded Tino of the cheetah, an animal he had seen among the traveling circus's, in a humanoid form.

"Yêu!"**[7]** the man cried, relief filling his voice. "Nó chỉ của bạn!"**[8]**

"Tất nhiên. Bạn đang mong đợi ai?"**[9]** the feminine voice came again, probably this "Yêu" girl.

The rest was a blur to the Finnish pirate, for the two outside had moved to speak into a more comfortable setting, and he caught a glimpse of the female, and he was blown away.

She had this bewitching, exotic beauty that would make him give up all the women who fell over him daily to get a chance to be with her. Her long, waist-length hair was a rich shade of dark chocolate. Her eyes, a green-speckled brown, her lips, a light shade of natural pink.

She glanced inside and gestured, most likely asking if she could enter to view the new 'specimens'. The man nodded, moving aside to let her in.

She stepped out of the sun, into the cell, and walked up to the two pirates.

"Well, you two are something, aren't you?" she exclaimed in fluent English, an adorable accent in the Finn's mind hinting her voice. "Quite the beautiful specimens… Such flawless skin. We don't have pale ones around here much. And your hair and eyes! Such light colors."

Tino began to feel like an animal, being eaten up hungrily by her captivating eyes, and he shifted uncomfortably.

Her eyes flicked to him and lingered.

"Thanh," she intoned, turning to the man outside the door. "Mang này với tôi."**[10]**

Thanh nodded as the woman stood, walking out of the room, turning to Tino as she left, her farewell a small smile, but there were so many things written there.

One thing that struck the Finn hard was the look in her eyes. He had seen it before. It was the look his men had when they docked in a port, and he had given them a free-for-all break. She had a "This is going to be fun" look.

He had never seen that look on a woman before.

And, frankly, it scared the shit out of him.

**Vietnamese translations may not be correct, I used Google, so, please, I really don't care what the real translations are, that's why I have the 'translations' at the bottom, because the supposed 'Vietnamese' might not be correct. Thank you.**

**[1] Shut your mouth**

**[2] Sit on opposite sides of the cell**

**[3]And no talking**

**[4]Show yourself**

**[5]Calm yourself**

**[6]The guard**

**[7]Vietnam Fan-name by me, being "Y****ê****u Nh****à****"**

**[8]It's just you**

**[9] Of course. Who were you expecting?**

**[10]Bring this one to me**


	3. I'm back!

I'm back!

Hey, everyone! Guess who is back?

I decided that my fanfiction account has been deserted for long enough! I'm back and ready to get rumbling on my old stories and some new stories, too!

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed on my stories that you miss them; it really boosted my confidence that has been falling constantly over the past year or so that I've been gone.

Looking forward to reading new reviews and writing new chapters!

~NaMa6


End file.
